midoria_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
Virginity prostitute
A virginity prostitute, or Flor de Dulce ''(lit. sugar flower), is a young prostitute of the age of 15 to 20 Midorian years, dedicated specially to providing sexual and emotional initiations to young virgin men or women who want to experience their first sexual relations in a professional, controlled manner. Virginity prostitution for girls under the age of 17 is a profession legal only in Nova Europa and Nippon. Virginity Prostitutes in Nippon are called ''Amai Sakura, ''and follow the traditional Japanese Geisha upbringing. Virginity prostitutes are forbidden from having sexual relationships with people other than their customers, and before their customers, their mentors. For this reason, Virginity Prostitutes leave the profession early so they can have a natural sex life. Due to the high pay and the high probability of marrying a rich young man in a later future, many mothers encourage their daughters to become virginity prostitutes. Origins The tradition of Virginity prostitutes began in the second century of Midoria, with the third and fourth generations of Spaniards in Nova Europa. With the large quantities of Real Estate available, came back the traditions of Spaniard Haciendas, and the ideas of returning to a golden age of nobility in a new world also brought back traditional lines of thought about marriage and sexual purity. It is not clear which family began the tradition of requesting a female to sexually initiate their daughter, but scholars speculate that the tradition originated after the installation of the Japanese family Iwasaki in Nova Europa in year 102. This hypothesis is also supported by the fact that on Earth, Geishas were not called Amai Sakura. So perhaps the tradition flourished in Nova Europa and then came back to Nippon, renewed with Spaniard traditions. What is known is that the first written record of a Spaniard requesting a Flor de Dulce for his daughter goes back to year 143. Later records still mention the spanish term ''Flor de Dulce in non-spanish speaking regions of Nova Europa. Training Virginity Prostitutes are trained in special houses where they learn manners, secrets of the amatory arts, and psychological counseling. A virginity prostitute's first sexual partner MUST be another virginity prostitute, making this a profession reserved for the few. During their training, virginity prostitutes consume under supervision and care, a regulated amount of gay pills, allowing them to enjoy their sexual training without experiencing any problems related to sexual preference. The price for hiring a Virginity Prostitute makes them a luxury, and it's allocated by days. The process of qualitifaction is very selective, and only the wealthy are able to hire virginity prostitutes for more than a month. If the prostitute chooses to, she can allocate an extra number of days to live with her current customer for free, exchanging sex for maintenance. Many flores de dulce ''live up to a year with their first lovers, in hopes of them falling in love and choosing them as future wives. Hermaphrodites (Flores de Dos colores) Some virginity prostitutes can, if they wish and if their parents allow it, submit themselves to a reversible phalic implantation surgery, thereby becoming hermaphrodites or ''Flor de dos colores ''(lit. dual-colored flowers). ''Flores de dos colores ''earn twice as much as a normal virginity prostitute, and are in high demand, because it is normally considered that girls deflowered by hermaphrodites still conserve their sexual purity. The fact that a Flor de Dos Colores is naturally sterile is seen as a plus for worried parents, who do not wish their daughter to become pregnant before she is ready for the responsibilities of raising a child. After leaving their profession, naturally-lesbian hermaphrodites often decide to conserve their male sexual organs for an improved sexual compatibility with future partners. Virginity prostitutes in Midorian popular culture * Nippon Manga and anime "A promise under the Sakura tree" tells the love story of an ''Amai Sakura called Misaka who is secretly hired by a wealthy businessman so she can become the first lover of his son, Hideki - whose marriage has already been prearranged to another businessman's daughter. The 24 episode ero-expansion of the anime features an after-bed scene in episode 7 where Sakura confesses her secret to Hideki. The quality of voice acting and the drama that develops in this erotic episode earned the series a revenue of billions of credits, and the voice actors an Oscar for best dramatic couple performance. * One of the best-selling erotic romance books in Midoria is "Lilia y Julieta", a loose spanish adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. The story tells the life of a Flor de Dos Colores called Lilia, who ends up falling in love and marrying her first customer, Julieta, despite their parents' disapproval. Unlike its original counterpart, Lilia y Julieta has a happy ending. Currently under cinematic adaptation (rated M-17). Category:Profession